Nabit
Sumário It is a saiyajin sent to earth to escape death by terrible and vicious envious saiyajins who are after the kill because he inherited the blood of yamoshi the legendary super saiyajin God who caused them many problems on the planet, so Nabit was the earth and lives there to this day participating in various problems and adventures Appearance A tall, white, thin teenager with brown hair and eyes, a bit like beat Personality nice and humorous Personal Statistics Name: Nabit Origin: My mind Gender: Male Age: 16-25 Classification: Saiyan Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | 5-A | 4-C | 4-B | 4-A, 3-B | 3-A | Low 2-C | 2-C | 2-A | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to increase de durability of your skin or fire bursts of ki, which can hit targets, and form Defensive Barriers that make Absorption ineffective), Ki Detection (can find other people by reading theki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Nabit has exceptional senses that allow you to locate small and distant objects by tracking their scent, clearly seeing over long distances, and tracking the movements of others, even in conditions of darkness, feeling vibrations in the air), limited breaking the fourth wall, Shock Waves Generation, Acrobatics, Flight, Pressure Point Strikes, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once) | All previous Skills, Light Manipulation (can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Statistics, Skills), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Nabit strenght increase each time he fights and can become stronger in mid-combat, greatly increasing his strength whenever he is mortally wounded, and when he fought Jiren in Super Saiyan God -Sign-, his attacks were getting stronger, faster and more sharp over time), Rage Power (Becomes Much Stronger and Faster when Angry), Transformation (Can Transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, dramatically increasing his abilities), Durability Negation and Matter Manipulation ( Can affect Atoms), Resistance to Paralysis, Cold, Radiation (Can Fight in the upper atmosphere where levels radiation levels are extremely high) | All Previous Skills, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Creation of portals (characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to use Vice Shout by Pure Power), Adapted to Gravity through Gravity Machine, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance) | All previous Skills, Its barriers can prevent poisons, Mafuba Sealing, Explosion Manipulation (can make ki bombs and land mines for enemies, Paralysis Inducement, Analytical Prediction, Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation ( via Thunder Flash) | All previous Skills, Energy Absorption and Regeneration (Mid-Low) as a Super Saiyan God and Blue, can block intangible attacks, Time Stop (Move fast enough to stop time), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation,Time Stop and Heat | All previous abilities, Heat generation (probably not applicable to combat, however), Danmaku, Power Nullification, Life-Force Absorption (Using "Draw", he can damage opponents by sucking out their life energy, which he can then use to heal himself), Spatial Manipulation (Anyone with God Ki can open holes in space to summon meteors. Can create his own space/dimension), Acausality ( Type 1- Survived hisoriginal timeline being completely altered by Towa and Mira, being the one who survived), Existence Erasure (Used the hakai against Mira), Resistence to Time Manipulation (Nabit is far more powerful than lesser Demon Gods, who were unaffected by Chronoa's time-based abilities), Morality Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption (Able to resist the effects of dark energy), Power Nullification (Beings with divinity cannot be affected by Android 21's waves, which can nullify powers), Memory Manipulation (Android 21's waves have also shown to be able to erase memories), and Transmutation (Nabit is far more powerful than SSJ Vegito and Time Patroller Trunks, both of whom could fight after being turned into candy,Temporal BFR (Was unaffected by one of Demigra's attacks, which had sent Beat through time), Perception Manipulation ( Nabit senses can't be tricked when in Ultra Instinct State), Illusion Creation ( Ultra Instinct cannot be tricked by visual ordinary illusions), and Fear Manipulation ( Ultra Instinct heat extinguishes all fear and panic in Nabit body) Multiverse Armor includes Nabit: Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Temperature Manipulation, Space-time manipulation, Plot Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Capable of hurting opponents like its rival, they both resisted a burst of energy from the saiyan Rapha that destroyed part of a city.)| Planet Leve'''l (beat the Saiyan Rafa who has destroyed several planets in his life) | '''Large Planet Level (transforming into ss1 can get 50x stronger) | Star Level ( Can destroy the New Planet Vegeta and Generate energy enough to destroy the Sun) | Solar System Level (In one of his missions he had to fight a warrior who destroyed the entire solar system they were in, also destroyed several other systems that were in the way)| Multi-Solar Sistem Level '''(In its pre-training heyday, it was able to provide hardship to suppressed Kharodon, who was able to destroy a constellation | '''Multi-Galaxy (He fought and vanquished Kharodon, who was at his height of power, and so was stronger than millions of years ago, where he was able to destroy a galactic cluster.)| Universal Level (Tied in power with suppressed Beerus who destroyed a universe when even more surpressed) | Universal+ Level (Trained with Goku and Vegeta and reached this level) | Low Multiversal level ( Stronger than infinity Zamasu that became the entire Multiverse) | Multiversal+ (at its peak tied a fight with Demigra) ' | Outverse level '(non-canonical version, using multiverse armor, was able to play with infinite multiverse, destroying and creating concepts, was able to create infinite spatial dimensions, was said to transcend everything) Speed : Supersonic ( sem torneio de taekwondo e atingindo seu rival Gabriel, que atingiu essa velocidade ) | Relativista ( super Rafa que pulou a lua na terra em 5 segundo's) | FTL (' seus alertas e respostas foram calculados em FTL, podem alcançar o Sol da Terra em 6 minutos ) | FTL + através de transformações | MFTL + (Kharodon conseguiu passar 1/3 do universo em poucos minutos | MFTL + (comparável a Goku na final da saga negra que vive todos os eventos do DBS até o ponto) Infinito (fica rápido ou suficiente para parar o tempo)' | ( '''comparada com Demigra' ) Irrelevante e Onipresente (Uma versão não-canônica, usando armadura multiversa, alegou transcender tudo, incluindo o próprio conceito de velocidade, provar um personagem extrovertido | disse que poderia estar em todos os lugares e no mesmo tempo que quisesse, não importava para onde fosse ) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Level | Planet Level | Large Planet Level | Star level | Solar System Level | Multi-Solar-Sistem level, Multi-Galaxy | Universal | Universal+ | Low Multiversal | Multiversal+ | Outverse (Non-Cânon) Durability: Multi-City Block Level | Planet Level | Large Planet Level | Star level | Solar System Level | Multi-Solar-Sistem | Multi-Galaxy '''| '''Universal | Universal+ | Low Multiversal | Multiversal+ | Outverse (Non-Cânon) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Universal in its Super Saiyan 1 to Blue forms, but has infinite range with MUI in its fight with demigra Standard Equipment: Crystal of Power - This crystal reveals a hidden power when its weaker, was used by Nabit to achieve forms like Super Saiyan 3 and to control for a while the Super Saiyan God, but currently he keeps it safe and uses it only in quotes of utmost importance Intelligence: Despite acting without thinking when angry, Nabit is a good strategist and a master martial artist that can learn something very quickly after seeing a thing once Weaknesses: None notable Feats: When raging he became ss1 for the first time and beat Rafa a saiyan with planetary power Goes to the new planet Vegeta and can seriously injure the king who could destroy the planet that was bigger than a star by itself Won tournament challengers who could destroy solar systems Beat the Bio-android 41 that destroyed a galaxy Rivaled a time with suppressed beerus RIvaled a few moments with Goku and Vegeta Matched 60% jiren on ToP With the MUI managed to tie with Demigra (but it is not known if he still has this power) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Super Saiyan Blast: A lightning bolt that can be shot only in Golden super saiyan forms, as it uses only its ki type, such a blow is similar to the final Flash. Kamehameha: Learned and used kamehameha in combat, such an attack is a hand-focused ki wave thrown to harm the enemy. Garlick Hoo: '''Used Vegeta's Garlick hoo, such a blow is a wave of purple ki fired at the enemy intending to deal damage. '''Atomic Blast: A '''Strike capable of ignoring durability and directly affecting atoms '''Bursts of ki just normal ki Key: Teen Before Training| Base Form | After Training | New Planet Vegeta Arc | Interplanetary Missions | Kharodon Arc| Dragon Ball Super | Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Heroes | Multiverse Armor Note: fodase³ Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Saiyans Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Paralysis Users